


You Were Too Good To Be True (Gold-Plated)

by tylerisdun (lastmidtown)



Series: Random Soulmates [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a short little oneshot that could expand into something bigger, and a lil bit of an asshole, frank isn't really good at being romantic, set during the revenge era ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmidtown/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: Frank wakes up to find the initials "GW" tattooed on his wrist and, honestly, he isn't really that surprised.





	You Were Too Good To Be True (Gold-Plated)

It was incredibly late by the time Frank got back to the bus. His head was already pounding a little bit, which didn’t bode well for the next day, and Frank was suddenly glad he’d stocked up on painkillers. He stumbled through the door and his eyes immediately fell upon the sole figure in the room, sitting on the couch, staring off into space, his black, probably unwashed hair falling around his shoulders. Frank sighed. “Gee?” he said, sidling up to Gerard and placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

 

“Hi, Frankie,” Gerard mumbled, his eyes not straying from where they were still staring determinedly at a point on the wall.

 

“It’s, like, four AM,” Frank said. “What the hell are you doing up?”

 

Gerard groaned. “I didn’t realize it was so late.” He turned around, finally, dragging his eyes off the dark corner of the room and making eye contact with Frank at last. After the past couple of years, Frank was able to read every emotion that was hidden there - all the self-hate, all the sadness, all the pain and suffering of the past few years. It had hurt him at first, like there were knives formed with Gerard’s raw pain slicing through his skin every time he made eye contact with his bandmate. Over time, he’d become more numb to it, but it still hurt to see someone he cared about so deeply in so much pain, almost like Gerard’s pain was his own in a way.

 

“You should get to bed, man,” Frank said. “Big day tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow’s a hotel night,” Gerard slurred. “‘ll be fine.”

 

“Like hell you’ll be fine. You almost fell asleep on stage last time you were like this. Get your ass to bed, fucker,” Frank said, kissing Gerard on the cheek and heading off to his bunk, trying not to worry himself too much like the mother hen people kept accusing him of being. He kicked off his shoes, shirt, and pants, and then crawled under the covers. It only took a few minutes before he was out like a log.

 

.

 

He woke up to blinding pain on his left inner wrist, like there were a thousand tiny needles poking him at once - like someone was tattooing his wrist, but a thousand times worse. He could hear himself screaming, but it sounded like there were millions of him, all screaming in a cacophony of agony. He shot up, nearly banging his head on the top bunk, and grasped at his burning wrist as if it would somehow make the pain go away, but it was as if he couldn’t feel his own fingers on his wrist. And then, all at once, the pain faded away. Roughly, he yanked the blankets off of his body to expose his wrist, expecting to see a third degree burn. Instead, in the place where the pain had centered were two letters in harsh black ink - _GW._

 

He dropped his wrist in shock. Certainly he hadn’t been drunk enough last night to go to go to a fucking tattoo parlor and get Gerard fucking Way’s initials tattooed, had he? Jesus, he wasn’t even dating Gerard; they just had some weird unclassified thing that both of them probably felt but were too chicken to do anything about. So there was no way in hell he’d get Gerard’s initials tattooed on his wrist, no matter how fucked up he was. And he could remember the majority of the night before clearly - drinking at some rancid bar with Toro and Mikey, the latter of which was flirting incessantly with that little fucker Pete from Fall Out Boy, and then stumbling back onto the bus at four AM and talking to Gerard. No, there was no time in between for him to have somehow gotten to a tattoo parlor, gotten a tattoo, and gotten back to the bus. Which meant that this wasn’t a tattoo at all.

 

It suddenly occurred to him that there wasn’t a lot of echo in the van, but when he’d screamed he’d sworn he’d heard other people. He leapt out of bed, throwing the covers off of him, and found the rest of his band members on the couch, each of them holding their wrists.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Frank demanded.

 

Gerard winced from where he was curled up at the end of the couch. “We don’t know, Frankie. But you - your wrist, right?”

 

“You too?” Frank asked, glancing from Gerard to Ray to Bob to Mikey, who all nodded solemnly. Frank sighed, dropped his wrist. “What the hell does it mean?”

 

“I’ve been looking online and shit,” Mikey said. “It’s only been a few minutes, so no one knows for sure, but apparently married couples are getting each other’s initials and shit, so people are theorizing it might be a soulmate kind of thing.”

 

Frank couldn’t help it. He snorted. “ _Soulmates_? Come on, Mikes, don’t tell me you believe that shit.”

 

Mikey blinked. Ray shrugged. “Frank, man, everyone in the world _magically_ got initials tattooed on their wrists at the same fucking time. Normally I’d agree with you, but I don’t think the laws of logic really apply here.”

 

Frank exhaled loudly, sinking onto the couch in between Gerard and Ray. If it was the truth - and that was still a big _if_ \- he wasn’t really shocked that his said _GW._ It was what he’d suspected for ages - when they’d curled up on the couch and talked for hours, when he’d had to carry Gerard back because Gerard was drunk off his ass, when he’d kissed Gerard during shows, when Gerard had told him that he understood him better than anyone in the world and Frank had kind of agreed. He jiggled his leg a little anxiously. “What’s on your wrist then, Ray?”

 

“CT,” Ray replied, leaning back into the cushions and grinning.

 

“Do you know anyone with those initials?”

 

“Nope. But I will soon, I’m sure.” Ray beamed. “What about you, lil Frankie?”

 

Frank wrapped his right hand around his wrist, shielding it from the view of his fellow band members. “Nice try.”

 

“Let me guess,” Mikey said, small smirk on his face, “GW.”

 

“Let me guess,” Frank shot back, “PW.”

 

Mikey lifted an eyebrow. “Touche.”

 

“Gerard won’t let us see his, either,” Ray said, smile dancing in his eyes. Frank glanced over at Gerard, who was blushing profusely, and wondered if he’d find his own initials swirling on Gerard’s pale wrist.

 

Bob rolled his eyes. “At least you have one.”

 

All of them peered curiously at Bob at once. Bob sighed, his eyes downcast into his lap, as Frank asked curiously, “You didn’t get one?”

 

“No.” Bob said gruffly. “I felt the burning or whatever the fuck it was, but there’s nothing there.”

 

“Huh,” Ray said thoughtfully.

 

Bob didn’t seem too terribly upset by the fact that he didn’t have a soulmate or whatever the tattoos meant, which Frank found a little strange. He considered what it would be like to know that everyone else in the world had a person they were meant for, everyone but him, and he felt a little sick to his stomach. He was glad he had someone; he just hoped that person was Gerard Way and not, like, fucking Ginny Weasley or some shit.

 

He zoned back in to hear Gerard asking Mikey, “So, Pete Wentz, huh?”

 

Mikey elbowed Gerard in the side. “Fuck off.” He stood up and stared meaningfully at Ray and Bob until both of them joined them. “We’ll leave you to it.” As he turned to leave, dragging the two others with him, he mouthed something like “hurt him and you’re dead” to Frank, which Frank found kind of hilarious.

 

“So…” Frank said.

 

“So….” Gerard answered.

 

Frank wasn’t sure why he’d thought for a second that Gerard would be anything other than his usual self, unflinchingly stubborn. He was clearly still tired, the pain of last night still etched into his features, but behind that there was something a little bit brighter - some kind of new hope hidden in his eyes. Frank shoved his thoughts, his stray wonderings if there was a possibility that having Frank as his soulmate had given Gerard this new hope, into the crevice they belonged in and hoped they’d stay there.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind sharing with the class who your fuckin’ soulmate is, you’d save us a lot of time,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve got a show tonight in case you forgot, big shot.”

 

Gerard, who, as usual, could read Frank like an open book, cracked up. “Only you, Frank Iero. Only you would take a romantic moment like finding out your soul mate and make some sarcastic little comment about our motherfucking time restraints. Like, does any of this shit matter in the matter of finding out who your fucking soul is meant for?”

 

Frank inhaled deeply. “Look, Gee, I get it. But you know, I already had a little inkling of who my soul was meant for this whole entire time so maybe it’s not a huge revelation to me.” He held his arm out freely now, exposing the GW he’d discovered inked there in the morning. “Besides, soulmates is such a bullshit concept anyways. It reeks of destiny and all that utter crap and I don’t like the idea of some being up there telling me what to do anyways, like they know what’s best for me.” He stopped rambling and glanced over at Gerard, who was staring at him with huge eyes. “ _What_?” Frank asked urgently.

 

Gerard held his arm out so that it was positioned next to Frank’s, and Frank stared at the _FI_ that was inked there in bold letters. He tenderly stroked Gerard’s wrist with his fingers before lifting Gerard’s wrist to his lips and kissing it lightly. Gerard positively grinned then, practically throwing himself into Frank’s lap and connecting their mouths. Frank’s first thought was that Gerard still hadn’t _fucking showered and it’d been like three goddamn days now, what the fuck_ , and then that this was his first kiss with his soulmate or whatever and he was too busy worrying about whether he’d showered and not how right Gerard’s lips felt against his.

 

“Still think soulmates are bullshit?” Gerard asked, his forehead resting against Frank’s, sweaty tendrils of his black hair brushing Frank’s forehead.

 

“I might need a little more convincing,” Frank said, half-grinning. “Though if these letters really are for soulmates, then your brother and Pete Wentz…”

 

Gerard groaned, climbing off Frank and sitting next to him, intertwining their hands. “Jesus, Frank, don’t remind me.”

 

Frank cracked up. “Did I ruin the moment again?” He made eye contact with Gerard again, studying his eyes - and yep, his eyes definitely were a lot brighter than yesterday, and the only thing that had changed in that time was this new _confirmed_ soulmate type thing with Frank. _God,_ did that feel good.

 

“A little bit, but maybe it’s best we don’t have moments right now anyway. Thank God tonight’s a hotel night, though.” Gerard winked.

 

Frank felt his face flush, but he grinned back. And as Gerard hauled him up to get ready for the show later that day (because, life-changing soulmate magic shit aside, the damn show must go on in Gerard’s opinion), Frank didn’t think about Mikey and Pete, or Bob’s lack of soulmate, or the fact that he’d have to put on the goddamn wristbands again to cover up his new ‘tattoo’, or the fact that the world had just changed irrevocably for everyone in the past few hours and there was going to be so much drama and shit as everyone tried to find their _real_ soulmates, or even the fact that they were due to go onstage in front of tons of people in just a few short hours. All he thought about was Gerard Way and their matching soulmate tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this concept randomly the other night, and even though I'm sure it's been done before, I've never actually seen it done before, so apologies if I've accidentally stolen anyone's idea! This is just a short one-shot, not a chaptered fic, but I was thinking of doing more little one-shots set in this universe if anyone's interested - maybe Petekey-centered or more Frerard. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys are interested in by leaving comments!
> 
> Thanks so much, and hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
